Petit One Shot sans pretention
by Drakhus Von Carstein
Summary: Série de One-Shot sur nos deux militaire favoris, Royai.


**Alors tout d'abord, rien ne m'appartiens^^, et aussi un très grand, mais alors très grand merci a _Sous-Lieutenant Hayate_ alias ma Pitchoun de me corriger mes nombreuses fautes et pour ses inestimables conseils,^^ **.

* * *

**La jeune fille qui avait peur des Kobolds**

-C'est quoi cette mission !

Pour la Team Mustang recevoir un document rouge était signe d'une mission, donc qu'il n'avait en conséquence pas besoin de resté rester enfermé entre quatre murs a à remplir des dossiers plus ennuyeux les uns que les autres. Ainsi c'est avec un grand sourire que tous les membres avaient accueillis le dossier à la couverture rouge.

Pourtant après lecture du dit-dossiers, la réaction du colonel Mustang en étonna plus d'un.

On peut pas nous donner une mission comme ça, c'est du foutage de gueule, s'écria le colonel Mustang.

Tout en prononçant ces paroles il se saisit du téléphone,

-Pouvez vous me passer le général Raven je vous prie ?...Bonjour général, je vous appelle à cause de l'ordre de mission 6639.

-Vous parlez de la maison hantée, répondit Raven amusé. J'avoue avoir bien rit lorsque j'ai lu le rapport des habitants du bourg Ombrelune.

-Est-ce que nous devons réellement aller là-bas ? Demanda Roy, sceptique quand a l'idée qu'il existe des fantômes.

-Oui, c'est pour montrer que nous nous soucions de nos concitoyens voyez vous.

-Très bien, soupira Roy.

Tout en secouant la tête il reposa le combiné, et se tourna vers ses subordonnés qui attendaient patiemment de savoir de quoi il retournait.

-Nous partons pour trois jours dans une prétendue maison hantée.

Le visage qui palissait à vu d'œil chez ses quatre sous officiers masculin aurait du lui mettre la puce a l'oreille.

Le voyage en train s'était bien passé, même s'ils étaient tous courbaturés. C'était vraiment un endroit paumé, le village était sinistre et plutôt petit. Les maisons étaient construites à colombage, très peu de gens étaient dehors, ceux qui l'étaient les regardaient avec méfiance et hostilité.

Roy remarqua bien vite qu'aucun lampadaire n'ornait les rues du village, d'ailleurs il n'y avait pas de voirie. Avec un soupir, Roy relut le document pour voir qu'il devait ce se rendre au manoir « Fearsong » à pieds.

-Bon, le manoir se trouve à deux heures de marche en direction du Nord-est. On devra passer deux nuits là-bas.

- Je veux pas moi, dit alors Havoc apeuré.

-Quoi ?

-Oui ! Je suis sur qu'il y a des vampires là-bas !

Roy regarda le fumeur avec une expression très proche de « Tu te fous de ma gueule ? » sur le visage. Sans répondre le gradé avança suivi par Riza et le reste de la bande, toutefois le lieutenant en second ne semblait vraiment pas vouloir quitter la gare.

-Ne fais pas le gosse Jean !

-Allons lieutenant il n'y a que des loups dans les parages, dit alors Falman espérant rassurer son ami.

-Des…des loups, murmura Heymans d'une voix blanche.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils sont très gentils, rajouta précipitamment Falman qui venait de se rappeler que son ami avait une peur bleue de la race canine.

- Si il y a des loups, il y a surement des loups-garous ! Dit alors Kain.

Courageux, les quatre soldats se réunirent pour se donner du courage. Roy se pinça plusieurs fois pour s'assurer que ses amis étaient bien réels et que ce n'était pas un mauvais rêve. Riza, quant à elle, cachait son rire sous sa main, mais ses yeux rieurs parlaient pour elle.

-Sa suffit maintenant, cria Roy, la farce a assez duré, bougez vous ou je vous passe en cour martial !

De mauvaise grâce les quatre braves se mirent à marcher, surveillés de près par un Roy qui secouait la tête et une Riza qui ne cachait même plus son hilarité devant la situation.

Après être sortis du sinistre village, l'équipe marcha en direction du Nord Est. Roy admira le paysage, collines verdoyantes et rochers s'étendaient à sa droite, de temps en temps on apercevait des fermes isolées d'où s'élevaient des feux de cheminé qui allaient se perdre dans l'immensité sombre et menaçante au dessus de leur tête. Devant lui se dressait une montagne au sommet enneigé, laissant facilement deviner des gorges escarpées et des cols au paysage de rêve.

D'une oreille distraite le colonel écouta la conversation de ses soldats qui parlaient de monstres en tout genre.

On va se faire vider de notre sang les gars, ne cessait de geindre le blond.

Si on se fait dévorer pas les loups-garous, rajouta Kain.

Je suis sûr qu'il doit y avoir une meute entière dans les bois, dit alors Breda le visage défiguré par une grimace de terreur.

Roy se rappela soudain d'une légende que sa grand-mère lui racontait lorsqu'il était petit. Avec un sourire narquois le colonel rajouta alors :

-Quand j'étais gamin ma grand-mère me racontait que cette endroit était l'un des lieux de rassemblement de la Chasse sauvage, annonça Roy mine de rien.

Les quatre soldats s'arrêtèrent immédiatement de marcher. Surpris et terrorisé à l'idée qu'une horde de spectre qui annonçait le malheur et la guerre se rassemble tout les soirs a à minuit près d'ici.

-La…la chasse sauvage, répéta Havoc d'une voix blanche.

-On est foutus ! On va mourir ici, s'écria Breda.

-Mais non, c'est juste une légende.

-Moi j'ai entendu que les manoirs de la région étaient souvent hantés par des banshees, dit soudain Riza qui voulait, elle aussi jouer avec les nerfs de ses amis. Mais ce ne sont que des racontars, rajouta la jeune femme en voyant que les courageux militaires s'apprêtaient à prendre la tangente.

Trois heures plus tard eu au lieu des deux prévues au départ, les soldats arrivèrent devant l'immense manoir. Ils avaient perdue perdu un temps fou a à cause de Breda qui avait vu des yeux rouges dans un buisson, de Kain qui avait cru entendre un hurlement de loups en pleine après midi et de Havoc qui avait confondu moustique et vampire, après s'être fait piquer par l'une des odieuses bestiole volante. Roy était arrivé au constat qu'il avait vraiment une fine équipe.

Le manoir était vraiment gigantesque et encore dans un état relativement bien conservé. Le hall était tout simplement magnifique, même si il était recouvert de poussière on devinait facilement que le sol était fait de marbre, que les lustres étaient en cristal et que plusieurs fresques maintenant effacées décoraient les murs.

Directement en face de l'imposante porte en chêne se trouvait un escalier qui, à mi-hauteur, se séparait en deux, sur le mur du palier se trouvait un grand tableau de trois mètres représentant l'envol de dragons.

-Bon, nous allons explorer la demeure Fearsong, expliqua Roy. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que nous restions ensemble, ou nous passerons notre temps à nous chercher.

Tous les soldats donnèrent leurs accords à leur colonel, saluant la sage décision du gradé.

Par chance ils tombèrent assez vite sur l'aile où se trouvaient toutes les chambres. Après un rapide coup d'œil dans les pièces, Roy choisit pour ses hommes une chambre pour chacun.

-Breda tu prends la première sur la gauche, Havoc la seconde, Hawkeye la troisième, Kain la dernière sur la droite, moi je serais dans la chambre du fond. Ça vous va ?

Les quatre courageux militaires ce se regardèrent un instant puis dirent :

-Non !

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Roy surprit qu'ils refusent.

-A cause des Vampires !

Des loups-garous aussi.

Et de la banshee.

A chaque mission vous vous plaignez que vous n'avez pas de chambre individuelle et maintenant que vous avez la chance d'en avoir une pour chacun vous voulez dormir ensemble ! Faudrait savoir ce que vous voulez à la fin, bordel ! S'énerva l'officier.

On a trop peur, gémit Fuery.

Bande de poule mouillée ! Oh…et puis faite ce que vous voulez !

La soirée se passa calmement pour le haut-gradé qui s'endormit comme une souche dans la luxueuse demeure. Il se demanda avant de s'endormir s'il ne pouvait pas racheter la propriété et la retaper pour ses vieux jours, elle lui plaisait bien.

Le matin suivant, lorsque Roy se réveilla, bon dernier comme d'habitude, il haussa un sourcil en voyant les mines fatiguées et les cernes qu'affichaient les membres masculins de la fine équipe. Du regard il questionna Riza qui lui tendait une tasse de café fumante. Le haussement d'épaule de la belle, lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'en savait rien non plus.

-Bien dormi, demanda le soldat, moqueur.

Aucune réponse correcte, juste des grognements dignes d'une meute d'ours. Roy poussa un soupir et s'assit près de Riza qui lisait un roman.

Bon, qu'est ce qui vous est encore arrivé ?

On pas réussit à fermé fermer l'œil de la nuit, expliqua Falman d'une voix fatiguée.

Les tableaux, ils nous surveillent, dit Kain en jetant des coups d'œil craintifs à coté de lui.

Et les loups-garous, on les a entendues entendu hurler à la mort hier soir, expliqua un Heymans Breda qui tremblait de tout son gros corps.

Et les armures on dirait qu'elles veulent nous couper en morceaux ! Y en a même une qui a failli m'empaler hier soir ! Son bras est tombé tout seul…

Ce n'est pas bientôt fini oui ? Vous allez finir par devenir paranoïaques à force de prendre chaque bruit pour un démon sorti de dieu sait quel enfer. Le bras c'est cassé à cause de la rouille !

Roy écouta avec un petit sourire Riza expliquer plus ou moins calmement que les fantômes et autre bestioles du folklore n'existaient pas. Puis un souvenir lui revint a la mémoire.

-Vous me faite pensé a la fille de mon maitre, elle croyait dur comme fer que des Kobolds habitaient sa chambre. Je me rappelle que souvent elle venait dans ma chambre en plein milieux de la nuit pour dormir avec moi alors qu'elle avait déjà 13 ans à cette époque et moi j'arrivais sur mes 15.

-C'est quoi un kobold ? Demanda Breda.

-Un diablotin qui adore jouer des mauvaises farces et faire peur si je m'en rappel bien.

-Vous avez couché avec la jeune fille ? Demanda Havoc qui avait décidément l'esprit mal tourné.

-Non, je la respectais bien trop.

Roy reposa sa tasse vide sur la table et se leva.

-Bon, je vais me balader dans les alentours du manoir, annonçât Roy.

-Je viens avec vous mon colonel ?

-Non ça ira lieutenant, après tout il faut un garde du corps a à nos quatre amis pour les protéger de la banshee, répondit Roy amusé en sortant du salon par la grande verrière. Je serai de retour assez rapidement, rajouta Roy.

Tout en marchant dans la luxuriante forêt de conifères, l'alchimiste se remit à se souvenir de la fillette qui avait peur des Kobolds. Il s'en souvenait encore parfaitement de la première nuit où elle était venue frapper à sa porte vers une heure du matin.

A cette époque là, il approchait tout juste de ses 15 ans et Riza venait de passé passer son treizième printemps. Il était en train d'étudier comme tous les soirs les mystères de l'alchimie dans l'un des épais livres qui se trouvaient dans la bibliothèque de son maitre. C'est donc avec une grande surprise qu'il entendit des bruits sourds qui venait de sa porte.

Tout en se demandant qui pouvait bien le déranger à cette heure-ci, il alla ouvrir et découvrit avec surprise la fille de son maitre. Celle-ci semblait apeurée et visiblement mal à l'aise.

- Désolée de vous déranger monsieur Roy, lui dit timidement la gamine. Mais je ….j'ai peur…

La fillette se mordit les lèvres en voyant que son interlocuteur la regardait avec une mine ébahie.

-De quoi avez-vous peur ? Demanda finalement Roy.

-Il y a des kobolds dans ma chambre, expliqua doucement la jeune fille.

-Des…kobolds ?

Roy regarda la jeune fille avec des yeux ronds ce qui la mit encore plus mal à l'aise.

-Ça n'existe pas, expliqua catégoriquement l'apprenti.

-Si je vous assure qu'ils sont là !

Roy n'avait pas envie de se battre et fit comme si elle avait raison.

-Donc vous vouliez quoi, dit Roy en réprimant un bâillement.

-Est-ce que je peux dormir avec vous ? Demanda Riza en rougissant.

Elle avait dit ça tellement rapidement que Roy n'avait rien compris.

-Pardon ?

-Est-ce que je peux dormir avec vous, demande plus doucement la jeune fille en rougissant de plus belle.

-Je ne crois pas que votre père soit d'accord….

-Il est bien trop occupé par ses recherches, répondit Riza un soupçon de rancune dans la voix.

-Bon dans ce cas, entrez, déjà qu'une belle fille voulait dormir avec lui, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

La jeune fille alla directement dans le lit de son ami pour s'emmitoufler à la manière d'un chat dans la couverture. Roy fatigué se coucha lui aussi dans le lit, et eut la surprise de voir Riza poser sa tête sur son torse avec un petit sourire timide.

Le sentier s'arrêta devant une gorge où coulait une cascade, le paysage était tout simplement féérique. Roy s'assit sur un des grands rochers qui bordait le précipice Il découvrit stupéfait qu'en réalité le monticule s'avérait être un tertre. Il s'approcha davantage de la porte de pierre close, il laissa sa main parcourir les volutes et les arabesques qui étaient gravée dans la roche dans un dessin complexe et magnifique.

Puis il ce retourna vers la cascade pour y apercevoir des saumons qui sautait dans l'eau, avec un sourire il se dit qu'il allait vraiment finir par acheter ce manoir et les terres qui l'entourent pour finir sa vie ici. L'endroit était calme, loin de l'agitation qui régnait perpétuellement sur la capitale d'Amestris.

Roy se coucha sur les rochers et amorça une petite sieste sous l'ombre du rocher, avec un petit sourire il songea qu'il pourrait bien faire peur à ses subordonnés en leur racontant qu'il s'était fait attaqué par un mort vivant.

Lorsque Roy sortit de son sommeil, il remarqua immédiatement qu'il était tard, et qu'il allait se faire taper sur les doigts par Riza. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon de la demeure, il fut accueilli par le canon d'un neuf millimètres braqué entre ses deux yeux.

-Vous avez vu l'heure ? C'est ça pour vous pas trop tard ?

-Je me suis endormi près de la cascade, expliqua Roy.

S'il pensait que sa chère Riza serait compréhensive, il se trompait totalement, il le comprit bien tard lorsqu'il entendit le premier coup de feu.

-Vous ne trouvez pas que Hawkeye et le colonel se comportent comme un couple marié depuis dix ans ? Demanda Kain en regardant ses supérieurs se crier dessus.

C'est sûr, on peut très facilement prendre la question du lieutenant comme celle d'une femme qui s'inquiète pour son mari, analysa Breda.

C'est clair, vous vous souvenez de l'affaire Moralez ? Lorsque le lieutenant ce se faisait draguer par Moralez, rappela Vato.

Oui, dès les premiers moments le colonel avait voulu cramer le vieux, ajouta Jean en souriant.

-Non mais vous vous moquez de moi colonel ? Qu'est ce qui m'a pris de m' engager pour vous bon sang !

La réponse du colonel fut écourtée par un vase qui se dirigeait vers lui, qu'est ce qu'il lui avait prit pris de lui dire qu'il c'était endormis endormi et qu'il avait trouvé des champignons !

-On peut très bien comparer la phrase du lieutenant par celle la « Non mais tu te moque de moi ! Qu'est ce qui m'a pris d'épouser quelqu'un comme toi ! »

-je suis d'accord avec Havoc, dit Breda.

-Vous avez déjà remarqué que Hawkeye est jalouse des filles qui sortent avec le colonel ? Demanda Kain.

-Ah bon ? Demandèrent les autres.

-Oui, une fois je promenais Black Hayate avec le lieutenant, et on a vu le colonel avec l'une de ses greluches, c'est Hawkeye qui la dit ça, elle semblait prête à faire ravaler son bulletin de naissance à la rouquine.

-Parfois je me demande si le colonel ne fait pas exprès de se vanter de ses rendez-vous galants, dit Havoc.

-Toi aussi tu as remarqué qu'il n'arrêtait d'observer le lieutenant lorsqu'il parlait de ça ? Répondit Breda

-Qui ne l'a pas remarqué en même temps, rajouta blasé le vieux en évitant un objet volant non identifier.

Soudain un grand bruit horrible, perça les tympans de tous les habitants de la demeure. Ce qui mit fin à la dispute du vieux couple.

-La banshee, hurlèrent les quatre soldats en se serrant dans leurs bras.

-C'est pas bientôt fini oui, hurla le colonel en retour.

-Les banshees, les loups garous et les vampires n'existent pas ! Rajouta l'œil du faucon.

-Quand est-ce que vous allez comprendre ça, continua Roy.

-Vous allez me dire que ce hurlement est humain peut être ?

-Quelqu'un va mourir, c'est ce que j'ai lu dans un livre, sanglota le vieux.

Roy se massa les tempes, la furieuse envie de faire un barbecue de militaires fortement présente dans son esprit. A coté de lui la blonde semblait partagée entre l'envie de faire de ses collègues des cibles vivantes ou de se tirer une balle dans la tête devant tant de bêtise.

C'était le bruit du vent, la toiture est entièrement à refaire dans l'aile Est, expliqua Roy, un simple courant d'air et pas une créature sortie tout droit de votre esprit débordant de conneries.

Le gradé secoua la tête en voyant que ses quatre amis se calmaient petit à petit.

-Bon quelqu'un sait faire une sauce pour des morilles, demanda Roy en levant un petit panier en osier qui contenait des champignons.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Roy était en train de rédiger son rapport sur sa mission. Il hésitait à mettre les grands moments de terreur qu'avaient vécu ses subordonnés. Sa plume maintenue devant la page vierge de son calepin, il hésitait, puis finalement avec un sourire mauvais il se décida à tout raconté. Juste vengeance pour toutes les fois ou son équipe l'avait poussé à bout.

Alors qu'il venait tout juste de finir de consigner son rapport, on frappa doucement a sa porte. Avec un soupire il dit alors.

-Havoc j'espère que c'est pas toi qui viens m'emmerder avec tes histoires de vampires, gronda Roy en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Mais lorsqu'il l'ouvrit il eut la surprise de voir Riza en chemise devant sa porte qui lui souriait.

-Alors comme ça j'ai peur des Kobolds, demanda la blonde en souriant de plus belle.

- Euh… maintenant je ne sais pas…mais avant oui ! Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où tu es venue dans ma chambre à cause de ces foutues bestioles.

-Pourtant ça ne te dérangeait pas plus que ça à l'époque, lui répondit Riza.

-Non, pas du tout, répondit doucement Roy.

L'alchimiste se mit à détailler la jeune femme devant lui, la chemise s'arrêtait vers le milieu de ses cuisses, ses cheveux relâchés, et la chemise légèrement entre-ouverte laissant voir un morceau de tissus noir sous la chemise pour homme de Riza. Puis un détail fit tilt dans le cerveau du colonel.

-Cette chemise c'est la mienne !

-Ah non…c'est la mienne tu me l'avais donnée quand tu as renversé mon verre d'eau sur ma nuisette il y 8 huit ans !

-Et tu l'as gardée depuis ce moment là ? S'étonna le jeune homme.

-Oui, murmura Riza en lui souriant.

Le fait que la jeune femme dormait avec une de ses anciennes chemises lui donna une bouffée d'orgueil.

-Mais au fait, pourquoi es-tu là ?

-Il y a des Kobolds dans ma chambre, expliqua Riza le plus simplement du monde, une lueur amusée dansant dans ses yeux de miel.

Roy s'était attendu à tout, sauf à ça.

-Et tu es venue me chercher pour les chasser, demanda Roy en rentrant dans le jeu de la blonde.

-Non, j'aurais bien trop peur que tu te fasse blesser, continua Riza en s'approchant de son supérieur et en posant ses mains sur le torse nue de Roy.

Roy porta sa main sur son menton et le caressa tout en faisant mine de réfléchir.

-Mais alors pourquoi es-tu là ?

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'élargit encore plus quand elle lui annonça.

-Je voulais dormir avec toi.

-Oh…dans ce cas…il y assez de place pour vous très chère, dit Roy en s'écartant du pan de la porte.

La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier et alla directement se mettre sous la couverture. Une fois qu' elle fut confortablement couchée le lieutenant se tourna vers Roy.

-Tu viens ?

-Oui j'arrive, répondit doucement Roy.

Un grand sourire illuminait le visage du colonel, heureux de partager son lit avec celle qui faisait battre son cœur.

Dès que Roy fut installé confortablement dans son lit, Riza se coucha sur le torse de Roy, un bras posé sur ses pectoraux, le menton appuyé dessus.

-Alors comme ça tu me respecte trop pour coucher avec moi ?

Le visage de Riza était tellement proche du sien, que Roy se perdit immédiatement dans la contemplation des ses magnifiques yeux au couleur du miel. Après un moment de silence, il lui répondit doucement, comme un murmure en passant ses bras autour du dos de son amie.

-Oui, je te tiens beaucoup trop à toi, pour coucher avec toi juste pour un soir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pacque je veux d'autres soirs avec toi, dit Roy.

Tout doucement il se mit à caresser la joue si douce de son amie, qui ferma les yeux sous la douce chaleur qui parcourait son corps au contact de la main de Roy.

Doucement la jeune femme combla l'espace qui séparait leurs deux visages.

Derrière la porte la fine équipe de militaires écoutait leurs supérieurs.

-Bon, je récapitule, Kain doit vingt cenz à Havoc et à moi pour le jour de leur déclaration, Havoc, 30 a Falman, puisqu'il avait dit qu'ils s'avoueraient leur amour en mission et moi j'en dois dix a à Kain, vu qu'ils dorment ensemble, résuma le rouquin.

* * *

**J'espère que se petit One Shot vous a plut, n'hésitez pas a me faire part de vos critiques ou encouragements par une rewiew, c'est gratuit et sa fait plaisir ^^**

**Je reviens très bientôt pour un nouveau One-Shot sans doute samedi ou dimanche.**

.


End file.
